Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: A story from a different website I read it on. Hopefully you like it as much as I did
1. Chapter 1

**I got this story from from jackrabbit. Hopefully you like it, I know I did. I take no credit for this story.**

**Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery**

**Chapter**** I.**** Shower Buddies.**

Kim was exhausted. It had been a grueling practice, but with the big competition only a couple of days away, there was no choice but to go all out. She was happy with everyone's performance, and felt confident that they would do well in the competition. Surprisingly enough, Drakken and her other regulars had been quiet lately, so there had been no interruptions. They were all up to something, of course, but with luck their next round of dumbass plans would not be implemented until after the cheer competition. The film crew for the "Kim Possible" reality show was packing up. If the show had been produced by MTV or VH1, the crew might have followed the squad into the locker room, with fuzzing out of naughty bits. But the show was aired on the Disney Channel, so the locker room was totally verboten.

Kim fell into step beside Tara. "My ass is dragging."

"Tell me about it. But look on the bright side. It's Tuesday."

Kim perked up. Tuesday was the one day of the week when none of the other girls' athletic teams were practicing at the same time as the cheer squad. They would have the locker room to themselves. And more importantly, the showers. Kim felt herself getting a little moist in anticipation.

When able to shower in privacy, the cheerleaders normally showered in groups of three, dictated by the shape of the shower area and the placement of the shower heads. It was awkward for four or more to share the same shower head.

Kim, Tara, and Bonnie were Tuesday shower buddies, one of the threesomes. The others found this a little peculiar, given the animosity between Kim and Bonnie, but they assumed Tara acted as referee, providing a buffer between the other two. They were so used to Kim and Bonnie arguing that they hardly heard it any more. It was like background noise.

The threesome had adjacent lockers, so they stripped each other. Or rather Kim and Bonnie undressed Tara and she did both of them. It was a nice, slow disrobing, with lots of touching as the goodies were uncovered. Kim liked handling Tara's tits, but they weren't quite as good as Bonnie's. But then she thought virtually everyone's tits were better than hers.

Holding hands, the three of them moved to the showers. Tara started the water, then lathered up Bonnie's back side with lots of liquid soap, while Kim did Tara's.

Kim soaped up every inch of Tara, from her neck down to her ankles, while Tara did the same to Bonnie. Needless to say, she paid special attention to Tara's cute ass, spending a little time on it. She loved how the soap made it feel. Tara spread her legs enough for Kim to reach under her and up to soap up the pussy. Kim slowly and carefully washed everything from the inner thighs all the way up to the top of the ass, enjoying the sensations and the little noises Tara was making.

Kim could hear Bonnie responding in a similar fashion as Tara handled her the same way. She glanced around to find that no one was looking, then she reached under Tara's legs and shoved a finger up Bonnie's ass. The soap was a great lubricant, so it went all the way in with no effort at all. Bonnie gasped, then she realized that both of Tara's hands were on her elsewhere. She looked back, but Kim was hidden behind Tara, just her arm visible under Tara. Bonnie assured herself that none of the other girls had seen anything, then rolled her eyes and faced forward again. "Damn it, Kim," she murmured.

Bonnie turned around and Tara washed her front, spending time on her luscious tits. Bonnie lathered up Tara's front in return. Every now and then the two of them kissed. Kim continued to occasionally reach through Tara's legs to lightly handle both pussies, again being careful that the other girls couldn't see her touch Bonnie. The rest of the time, she pressed herself up against Tara's back, getting soap on herself for the first time, sometimes kissing her neck. Kim reached around Tara to massage her soapy tits, sometimes bumping Bonnie's hands as they roamed up and down Tara. If Bonnie's hand was already on the tit, Kim squeezed it gently. If hers was there first, Bonnie did the squeeze. The other girls could see none of this.

Tara turned around, and Bonnie and Kim swapped jobs, even though both sides had already been done. Kim rewashed Tara's front and Bonnie redundantly did her back side. It wasn't as if cleanliness was the whole point. But now Tara could reach Kim and started washing her for the first time. Kim closed her eyes at the feel of Tara's hands on her body. She spread her legs so Tara could get at her pussy more easily. Tara was moaning, but there was no way to know whether Kim or Bonnie was responsible. Probably both.

After Kim was completely soaped up, the two girls pressed their tits together and rubbed each other, while Bonnie mashed her tits up against Tara's back and writhed.

Then Kim turned around and Tara did her back side. She enjoyed Tara's hands on her ass equally as much. Tara smacked it a few times, and the soapy wetness changed the sound it made. She heard Bonnie smacking Tara's as well. "Copycat," she murmured.

By now most of the threesomes had finished and left the shower. Only one other trio was left, and they weren't paying much attention to anything besides each other.

After kissing Tara, Kim and Bonnie started really working her now. They soaped her up again, covering every bit of her, and Kim did her pussy, while Bonnie fondled her tits from behind and fingered her asshole with the other hand. Tara started moaning almost nonstop and laid her head on Kim's shoulder. After a few minutes, Tara cried out with her orgasm, rocking backward against Bonnie, and bouncing forward onto Kim again. They held her while she trembled, gasping. "Oh, god, that was a good one."

The remaining girls had left the shower now, and after rinsing off, Tara walked over to the doorway on shaky legs and stood guard while Kim and Bonnie did each other. Since they hadn't really touched each other yet, they did the full lather ritual and felt each other up completely. First they handled each other's tits, then worked their way down. Kim feverishly stroked, poked, and lightly slapped Bonnie's pussy, while the same was done to hers. With the other hand, she maintained a firm grip on Bonnie's tit.

Kim couldn't think about much of anything other than the fire in her pussy. It took all of her concentration to do Bonnie in a similar fashion. After a short time, she felt her orgasm on the way. "I'm cumming!" she moaned.

"Me too!" Bonnie cried. "Wait for me!"

Kim's orgasm hit. She somehow managed to keep diddling Bonnie until the other girl came as well. The two of them staggered a little, but managed to keep each other from falling. After breathing hard for a little while, they kissed, then rinsed the soap off and joined Tara.

A few minutes later they were in the parking lot preparing to go home.

"You know," Tara said, "it would make life simpler for everyone if you two would just tell people you aren't enemies any more."

"Yeah, it would be simpler," Bonnie admitted, "but then I would be off the show. The only reason I get so much airtime is because Kim and I fight in nearly episode."

"But it's all bullshit now. You don't mean it."

"So what? I earned my slot. We really were fighting when the show started."

"Are you still getting your own fan mail?" Kim asked.

"Just yesterday I got a letter from some middle school girl named Nina. She said she adored me. Damn, what was her last name? Hartley?"

"I doubt it. Nina Hartley is a middle-aged porn star."

"Oh, yeah. Harper. That was it. Nina Harper. She was telling me about how I inspired her to do mean things to some girl with braces in her school."

"I'll bet the brace girl is a fan too," Kim said dryly.

"Does anybody other than me and Monique know that you guys are lovey-dovey now?" Tara asked.

"Just Brick. Only because he was there when I told Kim. But he won't say anything if he knows what's good for him."

Tara looked at Kim. "You mean even Ron doesn't know?"

"My reconciliation with Kim doesn't extend to Rufus and Doofus," Bonnie snapped. "Or Wade either. The Dork Squad does not have need to know."

Kim shrugged. "Whatever. Are you guys still coming over tonight?"

"Sure, it'll be nice to take a break from guys for a change."

Kim giggled. "A break from guys, but not from dicks," she muttered under her breath.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"Never mind. See you tonight."

**to be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery**

**Chapter**** II. Misbehaving.**

"So what's the big mystery?" Tara demanded, as the four girls lounged on Kim's bed. "You said we were doing something different tonight."

"Absolutely," Kim confirmed. "It's so different you won't fucking believe it."

"Well?" Bonnie said, with raised eyebrows.

Kim grinned. "Later. Let's finish our snacks first. Besides, it won't happen here. We'll be going out."

"C'mon, girl," Monique persisted. "At least give us a hint or something."

Kim reached over and lifted up Monique's skirt. "Yep, they're in a bunch, all right." Kim pretended to straighten out the panties, then rubbed Monique's pussy through them.

Monique saw that she wasn't getting anywhere, so she dropped it. "It better be worth all this drama."

The girls chattered about everything and nothing. They didn't say much about the upcoming cheer competition, to avoid leaving Monique out of the conversation.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door, and then Kim's mom entered the room. "Kimmie, I just wanted you to know that your father and I are going out. Do you girls need anything before we go?"

"No, Mom," Kim said, "we're good. In fact, we're going somewhere ourselves in a little while."

"All right," Dr. Possible said. "Just don't forget this is a school night." She started to leave, then suddenly went rigid. "What is that?" Her voice was thick with fury.

Kim looked where she was pointing. "Oh, uh, it's a candy wrapper. I missed the trash can."

Mom's voice was deadly. "What did I tell you about making a mess in your room?"

"Chill, Mom. It's just a wrapper. I'll pick it up. Jeez."

But Kim never got the chance. As she reached for the offending bit of paper, her mother grabbed her violently by the wrist, and pulled her across the room toward the bed. Then in one swift movement, Dr. Possible sat on the bed and jerked Kim down over her knee. Kim cried out in confusion. "What the— Mom, what are you doing?" Before she knew what was happening, her skirt had been pulled up and her panties down. Then all she felt was pain as her mom started spanking the shit out of her. "Owwwwwww! Jesus, Mom, not in front of everybody! Owwww! Fuck!" The bad language got her hit harder, which produced still more profanity, resulting in a spiral reminiscent of the scene between the Blues Brothers and the Penguin. Soon Kim was unable to speak at all, busy sobbing uncontrollably. By the time her mom was finished, Kim's ass was so red that it probably would have glowed in the dark. She just laid there crying, barely noticing when her mom helped her up and deposited her on the bed face down.

Hands on hips, Dr. Possible glared at the other girls, as if daring them to say anything. Bonnie met her gaze, then picked up a Hershey Kiss, popped it in her mouth, and deliberately dropped the wrapper on the floor. Following her lead, Monique and Tara did the same.

Before Bonnie knew what was happening, she was dragged across the room and bent over the knee as Kim had been. "What the fuck? You can't do this! You aren't my mother!" By this time the panties were down. "Owwww!" If anything, Bonnie got spanked even harder than Kim. Soon Bonnie was also reduced to a mass of tears, echoing Kim still sobbing on the bed. The color of her behind matched Kim's. She soon found herself lying beside Kim on the bed, in equal pain.

Monique quickly picked up the wrapper she had dropped and threw it in the trash can, along with Bonnie's and Tara's. It didn't help her, and she found herself in the same position as the first two. "No, wait!" she screamed. "I picked it up! Owwww!"

Dr. Possible relentlessly assulted her ass. "If you steal something and give it back, don't you still get charged with a crime?" Because of her darker skin tone, Monique's ass didn't turn the same shade of red, but it was definitely a different color from the rest of her. Then she was crying on the bed, which was starting to run out of room.

Tara didn't even try to get out of the punishment. She meekly approached Dr. Possible and assumed the position on her own, without a word. But it didn't get her any leniency, as she got spanked just as hard as the others. But perhaps it didn't last quite as long, as the doctor's arm was starting to get tired. But the color of her ass still matched the others.

Finally Kim's mom left the room and the four of them were lying there on the bed face down, in pain and in tears. Kim was almost cried out, while Tara had just started. Bonnie and Monique were somewhere in between. After they all ran down they just laid there in silence for a while.

"Damn, I can't even turn over," Kim said.

Tara sighed. "I tried pulling my panties up, and it just hurts too much. We'll have to stay just like this, on our stomachs and panties around our knees."

"Has your mom been working out?" Bonnie asked. "She really whacked us this time. I mean, fun is fun, but holy shit. I thought she was going to take the skin off."

On cue, Dr. Possible reentered the room, with a tube of something in her hand. "Have you girls learned your lesson?"

"Yes, ma'am," the four teens said in unison.

"Are you going to misbehave any more?"

"No, ma'am."

"That's better. This salve should take the pain away." Dr. Possible squeezed some of the salve out of the tube and gently applied it to Kim's sore ass. Her daughter winced at even the light touch. She very carefully spread it around to cover all the red area. Then she let it work and moved on to the next girl. In a few minutes, she had coated all posteriors with a layer of salve.

She returned to Kim and poked her. "Is it working? Does that hurt as much as it did?"

"It feels a lot better now, Mom."

Dr. Possible applied the salve to the girls again, using more pressure to rub it in. Her touch was sensuous this time rather than careful. The girls moaned, in pleasure rather than pain. With her other hand, she slipped a finger inside each girl as she massaged the ass, then tasted it and pulled the panties up before moving onto the next girl.

"You should be able to sit on it now," she said. The girls tentatively rolled over and found that the pain was mostly gone. They could sit now, though it was slightly uncomfortable. But they knew from experience that the salve would continue working.

"Thank you, Dr. Possible," Tara said.

"You're welcome, Tara. I wish I had time to play some more."

Kim jumped up. "Wait, Mom. Before you go, I want to show them something. Turn around."

After her mother faced in the other direction, Kim took a finger and shoved it deep into her own pussy. Then she used different fingers on the other girls, in random order. "Okay, Mom, you can turn back around." She held the four fingers up to her mother's face. "Who is who?"

Dr. Possible put Kim's fingers in her mouth one at a time and thought carefully. "Bonnie, Monique, Kim, Tara." She smiled and left the room.

"Was that cool or what?" Kim asked, while the other girls stared at her openmouthed.

**to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery**

**Chapter III. How Much is That Kim in the Window? Part 1.  
**

Bonnie stopped the car, and everyone got out. "Where in the hell are we?" The sign on the building said Bedderman Research Institute. "What is this, Kim? You need help with your science fair project? I thought you had your own private geek for that kind of shit."

"My private geek is the reason I know about this place," Kim said as they approached the security door. "These guys owed Wade a favor and he got me in." She used a keycard and typed in a code on the keypad. "Full access any time I want."

"To do what? Experiments?" Tara asked. "I thought we were supposed to be having fun."

Kim grinned. "We will. You'll see." She led the other girls through semi-dark halls, just security lighting on. "Do you guys remember when Drakken was on a clone-making kick? When he was trying to build an army of Kimclones?"

"How could I forget that?" Bonnie asked. "He made a bunch of me too, and the fucking things were trying to kill me. Being chased around Taco Bueno by myself would have given me nightmares if you hadn't destroyed all of them with the soda."

"That's the thing. He made more of them."

Bonnie stopped so suddenly that Monique crashed into her. "What? More of those things? But…but…you said they destroyed the DNA he took from us! How could he make more clones?"

"He stashed it away before he got caught. He broke the hair strand he got from me into two pieces, and he did the same with yours. All it takes is a single cell. The authorities confiscated one half of the strands, but he still had the other somewhere. The samples from Ron and Rufus were too short to split like that, so he lost those."

"Thank god for small favors. One copy of Doofus is enough. But are you saying that there are more duplicates of you and me terrorizing the countryside?"

"So not the drama. Drakken got busted again and they were all captured."

"And destroyed, right?"

"Not exactly. He used a new process and the soda doesn't work any more. They are much closer to living human beings this time and killing them is a ethical dilemma." Kim took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "They're here."

"Here? In this building? Oh my fucking god!" Bonnie started shaking uncontrollably and started to run.

Kim grabbed her. "Bonnie, calm down! They're under control! Not only are they confined, but they've been fitted with behavioral modifiers to prevent them from harming anyone. They're still mindless and still want to hurt people, but they can't. Not much, anyway. All they can do is just rough you up a little."

"Did the scientist guys put the muzzle on them?" Monique asked.

"Believe it or not, Drakken did. He didn't want to make an army this time. He was going to open a franchise of Kim Possible whorehouses all over the country. Sort of like 'you've seen Kim and Bonnie on TV and now you can fuck them.' It almost makes sense for a Drakken scheme."

"This is too weird for words," Bonnie groaned. "Thousands of guys across America banging a whore who looks just like me?"

"Well, I wouldn't call them whores because they wouldn't have gotten paid." Kim sighed. "Get a grip, Bonnie. That's what he planned to do. That scheme went down the tubes like all the others, and this time we made sure we got all the DNA."

"Okay," Tara said. "The Kim and Bonnie clones are here. Why are we here?"

Kim grinned. "We're going to have sex with them."

Bonnie, Tara, and Monique yelled in unison. "What!?"

"You've got to be shitting me," Bonnie said, jaw hanging slack.

"Nope. It'll be fun. They aren't like before, not quite. Remember, they can't hurt you."

"But how can we have sex with them?" Tara asked. "If they are mindless, they won't know how to eat a pussy or finger one. How can we eat theirs if they want to beat the shit out of us? And I don't want to anyway. They probably don't know much about hygiene either."

"Actually, the automation in their cells keeps them clean. They get hosed down regularly, soap and rinse, just like a car wash. Plus, they've had rigorous toilet training and the toilets have a builtin douche system. And they automatically clean everything else down there too."

"But still, what are we going to do with one of them?"

"It's probably easier if I just show you. Come on."

Kim led the girls on down the hall, Bonnie reluctantly bringing up the rear, until they reached a door with "Kimclone Containment" on it. It also had a sign that said "Danger," which didn't improve Bonnie's state of mind in the slightest.

Kim had to use a different card and entry code for this door, plus a retinal scan. One the inside was an antechamber and two more doors. Kim led them through the one on the right, into a corridor lined with doors.

As she passed through the righthand door, Tara noticed that a placard next to it displayed the standard female symbol. I don't get it, Tara thought. The clones are all of Kim and Bonnie so they are ALL female. What is the other door for?

Kim led them down a few cells and then stopped. "It doesn't matter which one we pick," she said. "They're all the same."

"The numbering of the cells is fucked up," Bonnie said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Here's K45 right next to B19."

"It's not the cell, it's the occupant. That's Kim-45 and Bonnie-19."

"Are you fucking serious? They have serial numbers?"

"Of course. How else can you tell them apart? The number is tattooed on their thighs, but I don't know whether Drakken did that or the people here. So which do you want to check out?"

"K45," Bonnie said. "I'm not ready to meet one of mine yet. If ever."

"Okay, I'm opening the door." The other girls gasped. "Relax, it's the outer door and there are bars on the inside. But you do need to stand back, out of her reach."

Kim used her card on the cell door while the other three girls flattened themselves against the opposite door. Kim stepped back herself as the door rose into the ceiling. The cell appeared to be empty, though the lights were on inside.

"Where is she?" Monique asked. Assuming the cell was unoccupied, she stepped forward so she could get a closer look.

"Watch out," Kim said. "You can't see the whole cell from here. She is in there."

**to be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III. How Much is That Kim in the Window? Part 2.**

Suddenly there was a scream of rage and Kim-45 appeared, snarling and throwing her naked body against the bars while trying to grab Monique. In shock, Monique staggered backwards against Tara and stepped on the blonde girl's foot with all her weight. When Tara cried out in pain, Kim-45 immediately stopped clawing the air and dropped her arms. She stood there against the bars with a confused look on her face for several seconds, then went into a rage again.

"That was weird," Bonnie said. "What just happened?"

"It was the behavior inhibitor," Kim responded. "Hearing Tara in pain shut her down temporarily, even though she didn't directly cause it."

"You're right," Bonnie said thoughtfully. "They are different from the old clones."

Tara hadn't seen the earlier Kimclones in person, just on the TV show, and she marvelled at how much this one resembled Kim. Of course, her hair was a mess, but you wouldn't expect a mindless clone to worry about personal grooming. "She looks like she just stepped out of the shower."

"Maybe she did. The automatic hosedown happens several times a day."

The clone was still trying to grab someone, and made inarticulate sounds of rage over the fact that she could not reach. "Hold her arms," Kim said. "I'll take one wrist and you get the other. Now."

Kim and Bonnie each latched onto one of K45's wrists. Needless to say, this upset her even more, and she struggled to get her hands free, making sounds of intermixed anger and distress. But they managed to hold onto to her and she eventually quit fighting so hard, finally getting it through her almost empty head that she was wasting her time. She continued to snarl at them and made periodic attempts to break free, but for the most part she was quiescent.

Kim spoke to the clone in a soothing voice. "That's better, baby girl. No one is going to hurt you. Monique, take this arm." After the other girl did so, she said, "Ease off, you're pulling her against the bars too hard. We don't want to hurt her."

Kim approached the cell slowly, again making calming sounds. The clone again tried to get her hands free and went into another frenzy of growling. Kim reached through the bars and stroked her gently on the neck. K45 tried to bite, but of course could not reach her own neck. Kim continued caressing her neck, getting her used to the idea of being touched. Then she started running her hands slowly and gently all over the clone's naked body, gradually working her way into the intimate areas.

K45 appeared to be confused by these strange new sensations, but the sounds she was making were no longer angry in nature. Kim softly spoke to her again. "You like that, don't you? Tara, come and take over. Just feel her up all over. But don't make any sudden movements. Take it slow and gentle."

Tara cautiously approached the cell and started handling K45 as the real Kim had done. She also continued the calming sweet talk, telling K45 what a good girl she was and so on. The clone was shaking a little as Tara gently squeezed the tits and stroked the nipples. Now K45 was making sounds more like a normal girl under the same stimulation.

K45 was not trying to get her hands free any more, concentrating more on the feelings going through her body. Kim slowly took the hand Bonnie was holding and placed it on Bonnie's tit, closing the clone's fingers around it. K45 seemed to like touching it, as her little sounds of pleasure increased. Taking Kim's lead, Monique did the same with the hand she was holding, placing it on her own tit. Kim took off her top and bra, then transferred the hand on Bonnie to her own bare tit. K45's eyes were closed now and she was breathing harder, making her seem even more like a normal girl.

By now Bonnie was topless too, so she took K45's other hand away from Monique and pressed it on her tit. She manipulated the fingers to brush her nipples.

Monique stuck her face though the bars and started sucking K45's tits, causing the clone to moan and rest her chin on one of the crossbars. Tara began rubbing her pussy, making the moaning louder. K45's body started to writhe, and she opened her legs wider.

"Wow, that was handy," Tara said. "I was wondering how I would get her legs open. I think I'll lick her now. You said she was clean, right?"

"Sure. Do her. But if you finger her too, be careful of her cherry."

Tara looked at Kim in surprise. "Does that really matter? I mean, it's not as if she is saving herself for some guy. She doesn't even know she has a cherry."

"Just remember that she's fully intact. She hasn't ridden horses or bicycles and she hasn't diddled herself. She's like an 50s-style Ozzie and Harriet virgin who hasn't done anything. It might hurt if you break her, or at least make her uncomfortable. It might distract her from sex and we could wind up fighting her again."

"Good point. I'll be careful." Tara gently spread K45 open and made a tentative lick, then analyzed the taste. Just like Kim, she thought. Well, duh, Tara, she IS Kim. She started licking in earnest. With one hand she gently probed into the pussy. With the other, she unzipped her jeans, pushed her hand into her panties, and started playing with herself.

By now the other girls were diddling themselves as well, while still stimulating K45. The clone was now moaning nonstop and thrashing her head around, totally oblivious to anything other than the sensations flowing through her. Tara was licking and fingering her, Monique was sucking her tits, Bonnie was squeezing her hand between her own tits, Kim was rubbing K45's other hand against her pussy.

"Wow," Bonnie panted. "She's really enjoying it."

"Well, it is her first time. It's kind of overwhelming for her."

They continued on like that for several minutes. "I think she's gonna cum," Kim said. "Let's try to cum with her." Kim put K45's hand on her shoulder, to avoid dropping it and walked up her arm to the bars. She put her own arm around her duplicate's back in case she collapsed after cumming. Then she did herself feverishly.

Everyone came pretty close together, including K45, who screamed from the force of it. Her body spasmed several times. Then she started crying. Sure enough, she went limp and would have fallen down if Kim had not been holding her. After recovering from their own orgasms, the girls reached through the bars and eased K45 down to the floor, handing her off to each other at the crossbars.

The clone continued crying for a minute or two and then fell asleep.

"Is she okay?" Monique asked.

"Sure. They always do this the first time. It's just a little intense to cum when you don't even know what sex is."

One of K45's feet was sticking out of the bars. Kim pushed it back inside and then closed the outer door.

"That was fun," Tara said. "Are we going to try a Bonnie now? After we rest a little?"

"I have no problem with it," Bonnie said. "It'll be a little weirder for me, but if Kim can handle it, so can I."

"Okay, we can do a B-model," Kim said, "but not one of these. This time we're going through the other door so we can walk on the wild side."

"Having sex with clones isn't wild enough?"

**to be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery**

**Chapter IV. So Many Kims, So Little Time. Part 1.**

Kim just grinned. "C'mon." She led the way back into the antechamber. "Before we go into the other door, let's rest out here where there are chairs."

Before sitting down, Tara went over to the left-hand door to see what was on the placard. Her eyes widened in confusion. The symbol appeared to be a combination of male and female. "What the fuck? Kim, what does this mean?"

"It means that you ain't seen nothing yet."

"C'mon, girl," Monique grumbled. "Quit fucking with our heads. What is going on? I'm not going in there unless you spill it."

Kim sighed. "Oh, all right. I would have liked to have seen the look on your faces, but I guess somebody might have fainted. Okay, here it is. Roughly half of the clones have dicks."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. "You mean Drakken fucked around with X and Y and made male versions of us? Everything the same except gender? You know, hair color, eye color, IQ, all that?"

"No, this set of clones is exactly like us. Except that they have dicks instead of pussies."

"But, but, how could he do that? Why would he do that? These clones were supposed to work in whorehouses. How many guys would want to fuck a girl with a dick?"

"Well, don't forget there are some weird motherfuckers out there. But I don't think there would be enough of those to justify 50%. I personally think it was a fuckup in his cloning process."

"Why didn't you just ask him?"

"We did, but he wouldn't tell us. He goes on and on about his plans when he has me suspended above a tank of sharks, but when I get loose and take him down he gets all pissy and clams up." She sighed again. "So do you guys want to play with them or not? We can just go home if you don't want to."

"I don't know," Tara said. "Just when I thought this night couldn't get any weirder…"

"What do you know about weird?" Bonnie wanted to know. "There isn't a version of you running around with a swinging dick."

"I want to at least see one of them," Monique said.

The girls argued for another 15 minutes or so. Finally Kim said, "We need to do something if we're gonna. If we keep farting around we'll have to go home anyway. If I come home late Mom will punish me for real."

"I'm going in with Kim," Monique said. "If you guys don't want to, you can go on back and we'll take a taxi."

Bonnie threw up her hands. "Oh, all right! But if I need therapy after this, I'm sending you guys the bill."

"Calm down, Bonnie," Kim said. "You're more skittish than the clones. Okay, then. Before we go in, who do you guys want to play with? Another first-timer or one I've been doing for a while? The virgins get a bigger thrill out of it, as you just saw, but we have to spend time calming them down first. You don't have to go through so much of that with the repeats. And we won't have to do it through the bars. They are docile enough that we can just go into the cell."

"Let's do a repeat," Tara said. "It was fun giving K45 her first orgasm, but if we play with veterans we may have time to do both a Kim and a Bonnie. I want to at least see both with a dick."

Kim was thoughtful. "Why don't we do both at once? In fact, I think we should have a full-blown orgy. I normally play with four clones at the same time, a triple-penetration and one to just cum on me. So that would be sixteen for all of us. I can have the computer move them into a holding area. There's a series of tunnels from the cells to the research areas. The computer herds them along with mild shocks in the floor."

The girls exhanged startled glances, then indicated agreement with the plan.

"How do you want to break it down? An even number of Kims and Bonnies for each of us?"

"No offense to either of you," Monique said, "but I want to see what they are packing first."

Everyone laughed at that. "Okay. I think you'll be happy with either, but let's have a look and then you can decide."

Inside the corridor, Kim opened the door of the first Bonnie cell they passed. The other girls backed away, but Kim said, "Don't worry. This is one of the tame ones."

Bonnie-33 initially snarled like the other clone had done, but then she saw Kim and looked perplexed. "That's right, it's Kim, you remember me, don't you?" At the sound of Kim's voice, B33 finally made the connection and reached out for her. But not to attack her. Kim stepped forward and B33 just held her, pressing her head against Kim's cheek and making happy noises.

"Wow, they can be affectionate," Tara said.

"Yeah, but it takes a while. You have to be with them a bunch of times to get this kind of reaction." She kissed B33, then looked at Monique. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is her tool adequate or not?"

"Shit, I forgot to look!" Monique took a close look at the clone's dick. "Not bad at all. Can I see what it looks like hard?"

"Be my guest. She won't mind."

Monique licked Bonnie-33's dick and stroked it lightly. She used her tongue all the way up and down. The dick started responding right away as its owner, still embracing Kim, made little noises of pleasure. Monique put it into her mouth and sucked on it slowly. She stuck her arms through the bars and squeezed B33's ass. "Mmmmmm." In a short time, the dick was completely rigid. "Yeah, this will work."

"Okay, then, get up and let me put her back in the box."

Monique looked up at Kim. "I shouldn't get her hard and then walk away. I don't give guys blue balls, and I won't do it to her."

"Don't worry, you'll see her again in a few minutes. She's on the guest list for the orgy. She'll have her chance to get off."

"Let me at least get a good look at the dick before you put her up," Bonnie said, dropping to her knees besides Monique. "After all, in a way, it's my dick. I guess it's what I would have had if there had been a Y chromosome." She examined the dick, sucked it herself a couple of times, then sighed. "This feels so fucking strange. Yep, better schedule the therapy."

She stood up and looked at B33's face carefully. "This is the first time I've been able to see one of mine up close. The last time they were chasing me around and I didn't want to get too close. I have an urge to comb her hair, but it would take forever with all the tangles."

**to be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery**

**Chapter IV. So Many Kims, So Little Time. Part 2.**

She backed away, as did Monique, and Kim tried to disengage herself from B33. The clone didn't want to let go, and the other girls had to help pull her hands off Kim, while she made sounds of distress. Then it took a few attempts to get the door closed, as B33 kept sticking her hands through the bars. Kim finally pushed another button and B33 yelped, having received a little shock from the floor. A couple more shocks forced her to back up a couple of steps. "That's the same system used to drive them through the tunnels. It doesn't really hurt them, but it stings a little."

Kim closed the outer door before B33 could get back to the bars. "Wow, and guys think we are clingy."

"Aw, the poor thing. If I had nothing to do but sit in a cell all day, never seeing anybody, I'd be like that too."

"Good thing they don't have the capacity for boredom. Okay, our display Kim is right here too, on the other side."

The girls turned around and Kim opened the door of K26's cell. This clone was not quite as affectionate as B33 had been, but not hostile like K45. "I've done her a few times, but not as many as B33. Their memory sucks, like the rest of their mental abilities. They have to experience something a lot before it starts to sink in. I hear the toilet training was hell."

Monique checked out Kim-26's equipment. "Whoa, she's bigger."

Kim grinned. "A little. Bonnie has bigger tits than I do, but if we had been guys I would have had the bigger tool."

Monique got K26 hard. "I can work with this. She's invited too, right?"

"Yeah, let me pack her up and then we can get this thing started."

K26 was unhappy about being separated from Kim, but not desperate like B33 had been. It only took a couple of tries to close the door, and no shocks were necessary.

Kim led the girls out of the containment area. "The clones will be delivered to us."

A few minutes later they were in the research area. Kim went up to the computer console and logged in, using an account that Wade had given her. "Okay, who wants what?"

Tara was hesitant. "Would it offend you if I took all Bonnies? I've known her since kindergarten, and the idea of being fucked by her, really fucked and not strapons, makes me so wet I can't believe it."

"Aw, that's sweet," Bonnie said, kissing her.

"I'm the same way with Kim," Monique said. "But I do want one Bonnie for my ass. I don't think I can take Kim's donkey dong up my tailpipe."

Kim looked at Bonnie. "What about you?"

Bonnie grinned. "Half and half. And I don't want you in my ass either."

"I never take myself up the ass. I'll dial up a few extras and we can watch them fuck each other. Plus a couple of pure females, if anyone wants to eat pussy. I don't spend much time on that side, so only two or three are tamed. Most are like K45, and it would be too much work to do them."

Kim spent the next several moments entering clone serial numbers into the computer, identifying the ones that she wanted brought into the holding area. She went into the clinic and found the supply cabinet for sheets and pillows and blankets and such, picking up enough for some makeshift beds.

"We better get into the holding room. The first will be arriving soon. It's kind of a complicated system. They have to be moved through the same tunnels, yet kept separated so that they won't fight. So they'll be coming in one at a time."

The holding area was just an empty room. The girls set up their bedding on the floor and got ready for the arrival of their lovers.

"By the way," Kim said. "We shouldn't have any trouble with these particular clones, but if something happens you need to know how to disable them. The behavior inhibitors should be enough, but just in case. Did you guys see Serenity?"

The other girls nodded.

"Remember when River was kicking the shit out of everybody in that bar and her brother used a code phrase to knock her out? Same thing here. If you say 'my moose has a hernia' where a clone can hear, she'll hit the floor." She also gave them the number to unlock the door.

Kim pulled a bottle out of her purse and handed it to Tara. "You guys better have some water. In a minute we're going to be sucking nearly 20 dicks to get them ready to play." Then she extracted a big container of lubricant.

"Wow, you've got this down," Tara said.

"I've done it a bunch of times. I have them coming out of the chute in a certain order. First we'll pile your Bonnies on you, then set up Monique and Bonnie with their playmates."

Kim and the other girls stripped each other, because the clones wouldn't have a clue how to do it. Since Tara was to be first, they started preparing her. Kim sucked her tits, Bonnie ate her pussy, and Monique fingered her ass. It didn't take much, because as she had said, she was already pretty wet in anticipation.

There was a chime, and a flashing light near a door at the end of the room. "Your date is here. The first one anyway."

Kim went to the door and activated it. Bonnie-14 was standing there, looking bewildered. Kim took her hand and guided her toward the waiting girls, standing her in front of Monique. The clone was shaking, and flinched when Monique touched her dick.

"What's the matter with her?"

"They're always a little disoriented when outside their cells, and especially when meeting new people. It doesn't happen very often. She should settle down after she's been here a few minutes. Make her feel good and she'll forget about how confused she is."

Monique handled B14's dick again, rolling it gently in her palms, then licking it. With one hand she squeezed the clone's ass, with the other she fondled the tits. B14 was still shaking, but it was lessening as Monique continued to pleasure her.

By now Kim had brought in 4 more Bonnies from the queue, three with dicks and a full female. She sat down the female, turned two of the others over to Tara and Bonnie, and started preparing the last one herself. "Tara, these are all yours. I put in a time delay to give us time to set you up, so it'll be a few minutes before Monique's batch arrives."

The girls concentrated on sucking Tara's playmates, getting them ready for her. Kim looked around and laughed at the surreal nature of the scene. All four of them were blowing Bonnie, including Bonnie herself. She continued pleasuring hers, fondling while she sucked. She loved handling Bonnie's tits anyway, and the clone's were identical.

Soon all of them were hard. Kim positioned one Bonnie on the bottom and lubed her up. After applying more lube to Tara's asshole, she held the dick while Tara worked it in. It wasn't as big as that of the Kim clones, but it was by no means tiny, so she had to go slow. Once it was in, she bounced up and down on B30 a few times. In the meantime, Kim was positioning B19 to impale her pussy. The clones had no idea what was going on. They could thrust when someone else guided them into an available hole, but that was about the limit of their sexual prowess. On the other hand, that was all that was needed in this situation. Kim pointed B19's organ toward Tara's pussy, then pushed on the clone's ass to force her inside. Once the double penetration was in effect, and a rhythm had started, she brought B5 and B47 over so that Tara could respectively suck and jerk them.

Kim sat the lone female nearby, so that Tara could reach her pussy.

"Do I need to worry about the cherry on this one?" Tara asked.

"No, she's been fucked by one of the Kims, so I don't think that's an issue any more. Do what you want with her pussy. She'll love it."

**to be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter IV. So Many Kims, So Little Time. Part 3.**

Just as Tara was situated, the chime went off, indicating that the next batch of clones was coming out of the pipe. Kim retrieved Monique's three K-models and lone Bonnie. Since Tara was now occupied, the three remaining girls started sucking. Kim worked on two at once, while Monique diddled herself with the other hand to get ready for them.

Monique wanted a face down position, so when the clones were ready, one of the Kims was on the bottom this time, and the single Bonnie was in her ass from above. Monique blew K22, who was on her knees, stradling the bottom Kim. At the same time, she jerked K41, who was lying beside them.

As before, it was hard to get the clones to coordinate their thrusting, since they hadn't a clue what was going on, but after a few minutes of direct manipulation, they had a rhythm going.

Kim brought in the next batch of clones, two Bonnies and two Kims, one of which was a full female.

Bonnie shook her head. "I didn't ask for a girl."

Kim grinned. "They're all girls."

"You know what I mean. A girl girl."

"These aren't yours, they're the spares. They're going to fuck each other, sort of a live porn movie to turn us on even more."

Kim and Bonnie got the clones hard or wet, depending on equipment. Then Kim lubed up one of the Bonnies, bent the girl Kim over with hands on knees, and guided the dick into her pussy. After she started them up, she turned her attention to the other couple. The target was the asshole this time, due to the absence of a pussy. She lubed up K14's dick.

"Wait a minute. Shouldn't you reverse them? We didn't want one that size up our asses."

"She can take it," Kim said. "She's done it before." Kim rubbed Bonnie-10's back affectionately while she applied lube to her asshole with three fingers. "You love it up the ass, don't you, baby girl?" B10 squirmed and made happy noises, though she was of course reacting to the backrub and fingers, not the words. A few more minutes and K28 was piledriving away. Kim lubed up B10's dick and started her jerking herself, which she was happy to continue.

Bonnie looked at Kim with raised eyebrows. "Is there something symbolic about this? Kim fucking Bonnie in the ass?"

Kim grinned. "Not really, but I will admit that I used to have fantasies along these lines, back when you were tormenting me. I'll bet the brace girl has them about Nina now."

The chime went off again. "It's showtime for you," Kim said as she went to retrieve Bonnie's batch of clones.

Kim and Bonnie brought the new quartet of clones up to speed, alternating blowing and jerking with two clones each.

Then Kim helped Bonnie get situated. "Does it matter who goes where? Aside from keeping the Kims out of your ass?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about that. If my clone can do it, with exactly the same body I have, I can too. Give me a shitload of lube."

Kim started applying the lube to Bonnie's asshole, starting with one finger and then putting in more to prepare her for what was coming. "You want a Bonnie in the other hole, right?"

"No, put the other Kim there."

"You want them in both holes? That's a lot of dick inside you at once."

"Tell me about it. I can't wait. Quit talking so much and get them ready."

Kim laughed and continued lubing Bonnie and the back Kimclone, while Bonnie fingered herself and applied lube to the clone in front.

Finally Bonnie was ready. "Let me take K14 into my pussy and then you can help get the other Kim, I forgot her number, into my ass." It wasn't too much effort getting K14 into her, as the clone wasn't that much bigger than Brick. Then she moved forward again to that the dick was almost out, giving herself slack for the other one. "Okay, put the end up against me and I'll try to push back onto it."

Kim manipulated K3 so that the head of the dick was up against Bonnie's sphincter, and held it there. Then she put her own body behind K3 as an anchor, to prevent the clone from backing up when Bonnie pushed against her. "Okay, back it up."

Bonnie could feel the head against her. It felt even bigger than she knew it was, like she was sitting on a fire hydrant or torpedo made of flesh. She tried to relax as much as possible and started to push backward. Nothing seemed to be happening. She grunted and pushed a little harder. Now she felt herself opening a little. She stopped for a second, then started pushing again, feeling her sphincter open a little more. The head was starting to go inside. She kept pushing and it continued going in a little farther. She felt the pressure and it was uncomfortable, but it wasn't hurting too much. "Uh!"

Kim held K3's dick and played with the clone's nipples with her other hand to make sure the hardon stayed. "It's starting to go in, Bonnie. But you'll have to open up still more to get the head in."

"More? Shit!" Bonnie grunted and started pushing again, maintaining a steady pressure. She felt herself opening even more and could feel part of the head inside her. She kept pushing and eventually reached a point where she wasn't opening any more, yet the dick was still moving slowly into her. "Please tell me the head's inside."

"It is. All the way."

"God, that's a relief. I don't think I could go any wider without tearing something."

Now that the hard part was over, Bonnie continued backing up on K3's dick, which of course forced K14 deeper inside her as well. Both clones were making little noises of pleasure, because they could feel each other, as well as her clamping down on them.

Bonnie kept moving back, but couldn't get K3 in all the way, mainly because K14 hit her back wall first. She held her position for a few seconds, breathing hard, then started the outstroke. Back in again, and she was starting a rhythm with her two lovers.

"This is going to work great," Kim said. "You don't have to depend on the K-clones to do anything other than stay hard. You can control the thrusting yourself."

Kim positioned the Bonnie clones on either side of the real Bonnie, then went to retrive her own set of clones for her own 5-way. Bonnie wasn't exactly sure how to utilize her two namesakes. She couldn't suck them because she was moving too much. She couldn't jerk both of them because she had to prop herself up with one arm. She finally alternated jerking both of them with the one free hand.

Kim brought her group of clones to the last makeshift bed. She didn't have anyone to help her with the sucking or the positioning of the clones, but it was no big deal. She had been doing this by herself for months and had the procedure down, so she actually got everything sorted out and got down to fucking quicker than the other girls had. As she got the rhythm established, she looked around the room to see that everyone was going strong, including the clones doing each other. If only her film crew had been here to capture 25 girls fucking like minks. And the hilarious thing was that 23 of them were either Kim or Bonnie. Not your everyday orgy.

**to be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery**

**Chapter IV. So Many Kims, So Little Time. Part 4.**

Tara was in euphoria. She loved Bonnie's tits, and now she had ten of them to play with. True, she couldn't reach all of them, but at least she could look. She happily fondled those she could reach. And she could at least handle the asses when she couldn't reach the tits. Bonnie had a great ass, too. Eminently smackable.

In addition to being rammed by her front and backdoor buddies, Tara kept her hands in constant motion, wishing she had more of them. She felt up everything she could reach, and jerked off whichever clone she wasn't sucking. She traded back and forth between the two girls repeatedly, and the noises they made indicated they appreciated her efforts. She didn't neglect the full-female Bonnie either, fingering her periodically and handling her tits. She kept all five clones in pretty much constant stimulation. Needless to say, the stimulation she was receiving in return had her on sensory overload.

After a while, Tara felt her orgasm approaching, though it wasn't quite there yet. She had time to try to get her sex partners off. They didn't have the capability to coordinate cumming together. She had to leave the two who were in her until last, because if they shot and went soft, she wouldn't be able to cum herself. So she concentrated on getting off the two standing clones and the female.

Tara stopped most of the fondling and put a determined effort into sucking, jerking, and fingering the three of them, with only quick touches of their tits and asses and an occasional ass smack. The more urgent noises they were making now indicated that she was bringing them down the path. The moaning was becoming more frequent and soon it was nonstop.

The clones she was sucking and jerking came almost together. She suddenly tasted cum and at the same time she felt cum hitting her neck from the side. Holy fuck, she thought in wonder. My mouth is full of Bonnie's cum. She swallowed as quickly as she could and at the same time raised the other dick so that the next spurt landed on her cheek instead. She opened her mouth and allowed both dicks to squirt cum into it. There was a lot, so she had to swallow several times. And of course much of it went on her face.

Tara then concentrated on the female, B49. She pulled on the clone's arm, trying to get her off the floor. It wasn't easy to make her understand, but she finally got across that she wanted the clone to straddle her so that she could eat the pussy. Once she got B49 in position, she attacked the clit with her tongue and ran two fingers inside. With the other hand, she probed B49's asshole, not penetrating, just putting pressure on it. It didn't take much of that before B49 squealed and had her orgasm. Tara could feel the clone clamping down on her fingers.

B49 was pretty unsteady on her feet, and Tara thought the clone was going to fall on top of her, but B49 managed to get clear before dropping to her knees, gasping. Tara rubbed her thigh.

Okay, three down, two to go. Tara couldn't figure out how to coordinate orgasms with the two clones inside her, since she couldn't talk to them. She finally decided to just go for her own orgasm. She would make sure they got off one way or the other. She slammed down on the bottom clone harder and pulled at the ass of the other one to urge her on. The former was moaning and the latter was making panting sounds as she thrust. Tara could hardly hear them over the sounds she herself was making.

Surprisingly enough, the three of them came pretty close together. B19 cried out and pumped her full of cum, then Tara came. A few seconds later, B30 groaned and unloaded in Tara's ass, prompting her to a second orgasm. And then a third.

Tara was dazed for a few moments, then she recovered and disengaged from the clones. She couldn't believe the amount of cum that was leaking out of her from both holes. She looked around the room at the others, noting that everyone else was still occupied with heavy-duty fucking. Well, she thought, I started first so of course I would finish first.

She was wiped out, not just from the orgasms, but from the other events earlier in the day. She gathered the clones around her as well as she could and cuddled with them. All six girls soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Bonnie had never had so much dick in her at the same time. She loved the feeling of being filled to capacity. Shit, beyond capacity. It was difficult for her to concentrate on playing with the Bonnies when she was getting so much sensation from the Kims. It was having an effect on them too, judging by the sounds they were making. Especially K3, due to the additional pressure on her dick from Bonnie's comparatively tight ass. After just a few minutes, the backdoor clone was moaning nonstop.

In fact, she was moaning so much that Bonnie became alarmed. She thought in panic, Oh, no, she's gonna cum! Bonnie stopped moving, hoping that the interruption would take K3 off the edge. But it was too late. K3 screamed and came in her ass.

"Jesus H. Christ on a hang glider!" Bonnie raged. "After what I went through to get it in there… Damn it to fucking hell!"

Bonnie ranted a little more, then realized she was upsetting the clones and forced herself to calm down. She rubbed them reassuringly and spoke to them in soothing tones. It wasn't K3's fault. She couldn't help it, had no concept of holding back her orgasm, didn't even know she was supposed to. But it was still frustrating.

With a sigh, she started humping again, as K14 was still with her. K3 had of course gone limp and soon popped out of her ass. Still breathing hard, K3 sat down on K14's legs. Bonnie reached back and took K3's hand, shoving three fingers into her ass to replace the dick. After being manipulated for a while, K3 finally got the idea and fingered Bonnie's ass on her own.

Oh, fuck it, Bonnie thought, this is still fun, even without a big dick in my ass. She paid more attention to the other clones, finding it fascinating to suck the dick of a girl, especially one that was her identical twin. Well, almost identical, anyway.

As Tara had earlier, Bonnie decided to get the clones off first. She started sucking B39 in earnest, using all of her considerable skill. She reached through the clone's legs to finger her asshole. The sounds B39 was making told her that the clone approved of what she was doing. In fact, she would soon shoot.

Bonnie pulled the other b-model down so that their faces were level. She wanted to have B13 suck B39, but the clone wouldn't have any idea how and would probably bite. The clones had no comprehension of oral sex. They really had no concept of sex at all, just did what they were manipulated to do. But a blow job was too complicated for them to learn. Bonnie settled for jerking off B39 into B13's open mouth, as well as her own. B13 looked surprised, wondering what this white stuff was and what to do with it. Bonnie gently but firmly closed the clone's mouth, forcing her to swallow the cum, while Bonnie did the same with what she had received. She suddenly remembered this this was her cum, and laughed to herself. Wow, I taste good, she thought.

**to be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery**

**Chapter IV. So Many Kims, So Little Time. Part 5.**

The last part of cartoon porn story "Kimitation is the Sincerest Form of Flattery".

Then Bonnie reversed the positions of the two clones, and jerked off B13 into B39's mouth. Now that the two of them had shot, she laid them down to rest, with their heads on Kim-14's tits.

Bonnie started slamming backward onto K14's dick harder, preparing for the final push. She was moving so fast that K3 was having a hard time keeping fingers in her ass. She finally stopped and pulled K3's hand out, then resumed. Bonnie and K14 were both loudly moaning, and orgasms were imminent.

Bonnie came with a shuddering sigh. Surprisingly, K14 didn't, even with the squeezing on her dick. Bonnie held her position for about half a minute, savoring the orgasm, then realized that K14 needed to cum. She pulled herself off of the still-hard dick and turned around to put it in her mouth. Let's see what Kimcum tastes like, she thought as she jerked K14 to completion. She found out, receiving several mouthfuls. Not bad, but I like mine better.

Bonnie gathered her playmates and held them, lying on top of K14 and putting her arms around the others. She looked around to find that Tara's group was asleep and Monique's was awake, but lying idly. The two spare couples had finished and were wandering aimlessly about the room. Only Kim's group was still active.

Kim called out to her, without interrupting her rhythm. "Bonnie, we're running late. Will you girls start packing up the clones? They need to go back to their cells so we can get out of here."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Just put them through the door one at a time and push the blue button. When the green light comes back on, send in the next one."

"How do I tell the computer where they go?"

"You don't have to. They're microchipped with their serial numbers, so the computer will automatically route them to the right cell."

Bonnie started her clones toward the door to the tunnels, then smacked Monique on the ass and told her what Kim had said. The two of them woke up Tara and her clones. Soon there was a mass migration of clones out of the research area.

By now Kim and her group had gotten off, so her lovers were added to the queue of outbound clones. "Tara, you and Bonnie keep herding the clones," Kim said. "Monique, help me haul the bedding out of here."

Kim and Monique took the bedding back to the infirmary and tossed it into the dirty laundry chute, hoping no one would wonder about all the cum on it. When they returned, they found Tara standing there by herself. She seemed both upset and embarrassed.

"Where's Bonnie?" Kim asked.

Tara hung her head, avoiding their eyes. "I accidentally sent her into the tunnels with the other Bonnies."

Kim was stunned. "What?"

"You've got to be shitting me," Monique said. "How in the hell did you do that?"

"I don't know," Tara said in an aggrieved tone. "I'm not sure how I did it. I think she went through the door herself for some reason and I pushed the button." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Bonnie was running the door and I was getting the clones lined up. When I went back up to the front, Bonnie wasn't around so I thought she had gone to the bathroom. There was a B-model inside the door so I sent her on her way. Right after I pushed the button, it occurred to me I hadn't seen a number on that one." She sighed. "I hoped I was imagining things and that Bonnie really had gone to the bathroom. So I sent the rest of the clones through. But she's gone, and I checked the bathroom. She's in the tunnels."

"Damn," Kim said worriedly. "She doesn't have a chip. The computer won't know what to do with her."

The girls hurried to the computer console, where Kim interrogated the system for a status report on the clone transport system. Sure enough, the whole routing system had stalled, reporting a fault. Bonnie and all the clones behind her were stuck in the tunnels. Kim couldn't figure out what to do, so she finally pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade for help.

She explained the situation. Wade was aware of her nocturnal visits to the facility, but was surprised to find that she had brought guests. "Who is stuck?"

"Never mind. A girl."

"Okay, but you owe me for this one."

"All right, all right, I'll give you some more nude pictures of me, if you promise not to put them on the internet. Just get her the fuck out of there."

Wade made a remote connection to the facility computer and logged in. After a minute, he said, "I'll need to tell these guys that they have a design flaw. They should have the code reader at the entry door, not way into the tunnels at the first branch. She shouldn't have been able to enter the system without a code. I can't send her back to you because of all the clones stacked up behind her, but I can just pick a cell and send her there. The problem is that there are no spare cells. She'll have to be sent to one that belongs to a clone. The two of them will be in there together."

"That will actually work. Don't pick a clone at random, though. She needs to bunk with one of the tame ones. Send her to K14's cell. She was just fucking that clone, so they're definitely on a friendly basis."

"Okay, she's on her way."

Kim was still logged in, so she could see the fault clear. The tunnel system diagram now showed that the clones were moving again. The areas that had been flashing red, representing the tunnel segments with stalled clones, were now green.

"Thanks, Wade. We'll go get her."

"Just don't forget my pictures. I want some spread eagles this time."

"Whatever, ya perv."

"You are fucking clones of yourself that have dicks and you call me a perv?"

"Good point. Good night, Wade. Kim out."

The girls dressed, then went to retrieve Bonnie, taking the missing girl's clothes with them. Tara was apprehensive as they entered the clone containment area again. "She is gonna be so pissed at me."

They found the cell marked K14 and Kim opened the outer door. Bonnie was standing there, hands on hips, with the Kimclone hanging onto her. "So I made bail?"

"Charges dismissed," Kim said as she pushed the button that raised the inner door. K14 of course wanted to go with Bonnie, and it took all of them, plus a few foot shocks, to get her back in the cell and the doors closed.

"Bonnie, I am so sorry," Tara said as Bonnie dressed in the corridor. "But what in the hell were you doing inside the door to the tunnels?"

"I was cleaning the cum off the floor. The clones had leaked some. I thought the research guys might wonder what the fuck was going on."

"Why didn't you wait until all the clones were through?"

"Didn't want the cum to dry. Hey, it's no big deal. At least I got to spend a little more quality time with K14. I'd like to take her home and keep her for a pet. She's way more affectionate than my fucking bitch sisters."

Monique laughed. "Yeah, but if somebody found out Kim was living in your bedroom, that would kind of blow your 'I hate Kim' charade, wouldn't it?"

"Speaking of time," Kim said as they left the containment area and headed for the front door, "you're going to have to drive a little fast to get us back before the deadline."

"No problem. My last speeding ticket got dismissed. The judge was fond of blowjobs."

"So did you guys have fun?"

"Absolutely," Tara said. "I hope we can do it again. I'll try not to get my Bonnies confused next time."

"I think we ought to have all future slumber parties here," Monique said.

**The END!**

**Again just want to tell you I found this on . The author was JackRabbit, Itake no credit for this.**


End file.
